


Day 4: Snowman

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [5]
Category: Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Snow Angels, Snowman and Snowwoman, marshmellows, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Watch papa, you gotta do this.” Alec moves onto his knees on the snow and starts collecting the snow. “What ‘ike this.” Noah picks up some snow, crushing it in his gloved hand.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass)
Series: 24 Days of OTP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Day 4: Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Toddler Noah just... because?

“Woah, can’t go outside without your hat on?” Alec smiles, grabbing Noah’s hat from the side and putting it on him. “Now papa?” Noah asks, looking to his daddy who was already outside. “Yeah lets go!” Alec grabs the boy, running outside with the toddler sidewise in his arms. “Why don’t we make snow angels?” He lays down in the snow, placing Noah on his stomach. “Cold.” Noah giggles, picking up the snow and throwing it in the air. “Careful there bud.” Alec smiles as the snow falls into his face. “Oh look at my baby.” Joe picks Noah up, can you catch one?” Joe holds the boy’s hand out, a snowflake falling onto it making the little boy giggle. “Wow.” Joe smiles, kissing the boy’s head. “Now can’t waste all this good snow.” Alec gets up from the ground, brushing the snow off him. “Let’s make a snowman!” He smiles, kissing Joe on the lips before Noah pushes at him. “Papa, make snowman.” He wiggles in his daddy’s grip. “Watch papa, you gotta do this.” Alec moves onto his knees on the snow and starts collecting the snow. “What ‘ike this.” Noah picks up some snow, crushing it in his gloved hand. “Gently, now we roll it on the other snow.” Joe helps Noah with his snowball as Alec seems to turn into a little kid as he starts to make his snowball bigger. 

Joe comes out with a carrot whilst Alec was holding Noah up so that he could make the snowman’s face with the pebbles from the floor. “Oh look bud this is the important part.” Alec says, Joe passing the carrot to the toddler. “Okay ready, put it in his head.” Alec steadies the back of the big snowball so that the boy could push the carrot into the face. “Where arms?” Noah looks behind him to his papa. “That is very true, you clever boy.” He tickles the boy, making him giggle. “Arms.” He squeals, Joe ‘saving’ the boy from his dad. “What do you think we need to use for his arms?” Noah falls over a stick, face falling into the snow but he didn’t seem too bothered, only looking behind him to the stick. “Use this!” He exclaims, picking up the sticks, snow on his eyelashes and his lip quivering from the cold. “Another good idea.” Joe smiles, Alec grabbing onto Joe’s arm lightly. “I’ll put some cocoa on.” He whispers in Joe’s ear before moving into the house. “Papa is going to make something to warm us up.” Joe tells Noah who was watching the man walk into the house. “What should we call him?” Joe asks once they look back. “It not man.” Noah tells his daddy. “Her name is Sophie snowwoman.” He says, tripping over the last word. “Oh, well hello Sophie.” Joe waves, looking at Noah who was shivering a little but smiling all the same. 

“Nice and warm.” Joe says in a sing-songy tone as he takes off his hat, coat and gloves. “Nice. Warm.” Noah repeats, running into the kitchen and running into his papa’s legs. “Hello bud, do you wanna see?” Alec asks, turning to pick Noah up. “Yummy.” Noah exclaims, resting his head against his papa’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’ll make up all nice and warm inside.” Alec turns the hob off. “Go sit up in your highchair.” He puts Noah down, hearing the boy’s little footprints as he starts to pour the cocoa into the mug. “What was that?” Joe leans in closer to Noah. “Can we have marshmallows?” Joe looks over to Alec with a smile. “Well, why don’t we ask papa?” Joe says. “I think we can find marshmallows somewhere.” Alec says. “But I think daddy needs to help me find them.” He says, hooking Joe closer to him by the waist as soon as he comes close enough to do so. Alec leans in closer to Joe, nipping at the bottom of the man’s ear and down his neck. “Oh I think they are in the cupboard next to the.” Joe connects their lips, feeling Alec smile against his lips. “I thought that’s where I saw them.” Alec smiles as he pulls away, moving to the cupboard to grab the marshmallows. 


End file.
